The Moral Capacity of One
by AddyBear97
Summary: When Lucifer has to choose between a villians duty and love, which will he choose! WARNING this story contains some adult language, and boyxboy pairings. Also, there is a mix of 1p! and 2p! Characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I know, I know, I still have my HTTYD fic I SHOULD be working on, but I had to write this for an assignment in my Creative Writing class- so here ya go, the first installment- let me know if you want more of this or not-

* * *

The sounds and lights of the city's nightlife filtered through the rain, reflecting tired faces and echoing the disarrayed conditions of the streets, providing a perfect cover for a dark shadow, running and jumping along the rooftops, the rain sliding off inky wings tucked close to their back, narrowed lavender eyes trained on his target, a tall skyscraper housing the city's top business. Mr. Adnan, who was the CEO of the only power company for the sprawling population, and the man who had been ripping off citizens for years. Who had finally caught the attention of the Darkling when him and his "allies" had noticed that the Millionaire was the Hero Leagues main sponsor. But tonight, they were going to put an end to his help, and rob the man blind! This would be the biggest heist they had pulled in months, and if they did everything right, the company would be forced to declare bankruptcy.

He leapt off the side of a building, falling for a few seconds until he spread his large wings, gliding silently to the mirrored windows, and tucked himself up, crashing through the window. Under any normal circumstances, an alarm would have gone off the second he hit the glass, but the current silence around him let him know Kuro must have already disabled the security. His earpiece crackled to life in his ear, and the soft japanese accented voice asked, "Lucifer? Did you get in alright?"

"Don't use my name when we are doing something like this and yes, I'm in. Send in my brother." he muttered.

there was a rustling on the other end, and the sound of Kuro growling in annoyance.

"He says he won't come until you use his villain name."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, just tell….The Evil Mister Awesome to hurry up and get his ass in here, we don't have all night"

Mere seconds later a smaller figure came tumbling in through the hole he already made, and jumped up, his cape flapping loudly as he cackled. Lucifer shushed him and smacked him.

"There are still guards wandering around, and if you don't shut up, I'll kill you."

His brothers ruby orbs shined mischievously in the dim lights coming through the windows.  
"Okay, okay, I'll quiet down." He pouted, pulling his pistols out from their holsters.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head, walking out into the hallway, folding his wings up so he could fit. He headed for the stairwell, and grabbed his brother, flapping his wings.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to fly up the middle of the stairwell."

He nodded and clung to him like a sloth. He jumped over the railing and pushed upwards with his wings, propelling them up to the top of the tower, where the CEO's office would be located.  
He alighted gently on the landing at the top, setting his brother down on his feet and folding his wings up.

"Kuro, we are at the we need to know about?"

The voice in his ear snickered. "Not anymore, I disabled it all. You would think someone with this much money would have better security"

His brother cackled from somewhere behind him, and he hushed him again, waving him forward.

"Lets hurry up, I have a 12 pack at home calling my name" he muttered, creeping toward the iron double doors of the office. He reached forward, grabbing the handles, tugging it open just as his earpiece started to give off static, Kuro screeching something at him. It was too late however, and the doors exploded outward, blasting him back on top of Gilbert. 4 figures emerged from the doorway, smirking and pointing their various weapons at them. "In the name of justice, you are under arrest!" The tallest of them cheered, pulling a wire rope sparking with electricity from his belt. Lucifer's eyes widened and he grabbed Gil, rolling out of the way as they were almost lassoed and fried.

"You bloody fool you missed him!" The shortest screeched and started to throw what seemed to be teacups at him, only these exploded upon contact. Lucifer snarled and barrel rolled to the side, avoiding the taller lanky blonde that had leapt at him, his ears ringing from the groups yelling.

"You stupid frog, grab him!" the british one shouted.

Said frog turned with a huff. "My name is French Wonder!"

As they bickered, their other teammate trying to interrupt, Lucifer took his chance and started to run off.

"Hey, Get back here!"

He looked behind, and sure enough, Captain Marvel was chasing after him, his lasso's static lighting up the hallway in irregular bursts. He cursed and tightened his grip on Gilbert, and veered to the left, headed for a wall to wall window over looking downtown.

"Hang on Gil!" He sped up, and with a high pitched scream from Gilbert, they crashed through the window. He quickly opened his wings up, but as he did, He screeched, a burning pain encircling his ankle. He grit his teeth, and tried to pull away, his breathing growing labored as he flapped desperately, but he was tugged back, the skin starting to blister and sear. Just as he thought it was over however, Gilbert shimmied up, and draped himself over his shoulder, shooting at Captain Marvels feet. He cursed and jumped around, trying to avoid the bullets. Lucifer started to fly forward again, making the hero realize he had to let them go, or fall, and unlike his friends, he wasn't gifted with the ability of flight. He snarled and recalled his lasso, the rope falling away from Lucifers ankle. They shot forward, the two whooping as they made a quick escape, leaving the heros in the dust.

"I can't believe you two didn't get ANYTHING out of this!" Kuro hissed, his blood red eyes not leaving the semi circle of computer monitors as he typed angrily. "We have been planning this for weeks and those idiots just show up out of nowhere, and ruin it all!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, leaning back on their old couch and taking a swig of his beer.

"Calm down Kuro, it's not the end of the world."

"Maybe not,but still, I would like to accomplish SOMETHING without those idiots showing up!"

Gilbert strode in, a dingy towel hanging loosely off his hips. "Why are we just going after money, huh? You know what would be awesome? If we ruled this whole city, and got rid of the heros permanently."

He waited for the other two to insult him and his "stupid" idea as usual, but none came. he looked over at them, and found the two grinning at each other.

"Its perfect! With the heroes gone, we could do ANYTHING!" Kuro exclaimed, spinning in his chair to face the monitors again. "And I know just who we need to pull this off successfully."

Lucifer and Gilbert looked at each other in confusion. Kuro sighed.

"You idiots, the mayor! If we capture him at just the right time and bring him back here, the heroes will have to surrender, with the mayors life in danger and whatnot!"

The trio grinned mischievously, and began their planning, deciding to gather their needed intel the following night.

* * *

Sooooo yeah go ahead and let me know if you would like to see more, yes?


	2. Chapter 2

OOOOOOOkay so here's the next installment- enjoy! (P.S. I imagine I will be compressing this whole thing into 4 chapters max-)

* * *

Lucifer glided silently through the fog, landing silently on the steps on the townhouse. He checked his watch, and once the glowing red numbers turned to 11:45, he ran up the steps, and tested the door, surprised that it was unlocked. Suspicious, he crept down the hallways to the mayors office.

"Remember Lucifer, you need to find something like a schedule of his plans for the next month, so we can track him" Kuro reminded him through the earpiece.

"I know" he muttered, pausing in front of the door with "Vargas" printed in block font on the opaque glass. He opened it a crack and peered in, looking around before stepping in, shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile, the mayor was in the bathroom, doing his business and taking a bit of a break from his late night paperwork. Soon enough he began walking back to his office.

Lucifer had seated himself at the desk, and was typing rapidly, a special flash drive blinking as it downloaded the contents of his computer. "Come on..." He growled softly.

Luciano opened the door to his office, freezing at the sight of Lucifer.

"Who the hell are you?!"

He froze, and looked up at him. Really the only parts of him that were visible were his eyes and wings, the rest covered up by his dark leather body suit, his emblem, the upside cross within a blue pentagram, showing on his chest, the ninja headcover he had borrowed from Kuro, and his hands covered by gloves.

"Uh...surprise?" he said innocently, eyes darting back and forth between the mayor and the almost complete download.

He subtly picked up a small statue that sat on his bookshelf, then took off running towards him. "YOU THIEF I'LL BEAT YOUR TINY LITTLE BRAIN OUT"

He stood up, towering over the tiny mayor, his wings spread out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you~" he purred, his hands glowing blue as he cast a little illusion to keep the mayor busy. The statue in his hands seemed to come to life, leaping out of his hands and started to "climb" all over Luciano.

He froze, staring at the little statue in amusement. Soon enough he snapped out of it, punching him square in the jaw with the statue that hadn't actually left his grasp at all.

"Get out!" He seethed.

Lucifer growled and stepped back, his jaw reddening. "Well that wasn't very smart" He leered, and quickly went for the computer, grabbing the flash drive as he flapped his wings, trying to push the mayor back with the wind he was making .

He snarled and tackled him into the wall. "Get out!"

He sneered and shoved him off, headed for the door. "I have all I need from you anyway!" he laughed.

He snapped his fingers, the winged villain pausing and looking back in amusement.

"Flash drive. Now, mister."

He rolled his eyes at him, and headed down the hall, walking backwards to face him as he tucked it inside a pocket in his coat. "Listen babe, I'm a villain. I don't take orders from normies, or anyone for that matter ."

He pouted at him, making puppy eyes that usually worked on people, he would know since this was pretty much how he got in office.

"Come on.. don't make my job any harder than it already is" He clung to the other, whimpering softly.

He blinked in confusion, peering down at him, kind of thrown off by the fact he didn't seem scared of him at all. He gave a interested hum, and decided to test him.

"Whats in it for me, huh babe? I'm not given this info back for free"

The mayor frowned, but awkwardly stroked his chest, taking just enough time to snatch the flash drive out of his pocket and slip it into his own,concealing it with his shirt. He then pushed away from him, walking away.

"Oh as if you care."

Lucifer watched him walk away and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I have much better things to do right now." he huffed, although he wouldn't lie and say he hadn't been at least a little disappointed.

"See you later~" He purred snobbishly, and thinking he still had the drive, he spread his wings, and took off.

Luciano smirked and pulled out the flash drive, carrying it off to hide it.

"Looks like I won this round~"

The next morning found Lucifer waking up, cranky and antsy over the fact the little maggot had somehow managed to steal the flash drive back. He got up and bound his wings and dressed like a normie, deciding to go for a run. He head downtown, figuring he could stop for breakfast there. As it just so happened, the Mayor was meeting the Chief of Police for a meeting there. So when Lucifer jogged by and spotted him, he nearly tripped and fell off the curb. He growled softly and cut his run short, headed into the cafe, where he chose a spot in the corner where he could spy on him. He watched them for about an hour, angrily munching on pancakes. After a while, their meeting ended, and the Chief of Police left. He got up to depart, but to his surprise, the mayor was approaching. He sweat nervously, thinking he had been recognized,but instead, he sat across from him, and gave him a slight smile.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking at me the whole time." He said quietly, and, kind of flirty.

Lucifer looked at him, bewildered, and looked around, wondering if anyone else was noticing this. No one else was paying attention, and Luciano laughed, reaching out and touching his hand softly. He stared at him, eyes wide, feeling like he had just fallen into some alternate dimension. Was this seriously the same little spitfire that had tried to kill him with a mini statue last night?! He anxiously tried to excuse himself, but he found himself agreeing to stay a little longer each time it was suggested. Maybe he could use this to his advantage, he thought to himself, finding himself playing along.

* * *

So, I know this seems a little rushed,but I have thee whole thing completed, but if I get enough people that think so, I may rewrite and expand the whole thing- Please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo- So yeah, heres the 3rd installment. I would really love it if you guys could tell me what you think, or give suggestions...

* * *

As the days went by, the mayor was slowly falling into his trap, and he eagerly explained his plan to his teammates. Little did he know, his plan was working a little TOO well. Instead of the mayor just trying to be his best friend, and trust him, his unsuspecting victim had started to fall for him, finding his looks and personality absolutely addictive. Sadly, Lucifer found himself feeling something towards the target, but he convinced himself the butterflies were just from anxiety about their plan, that the heat that spread over his face sometimes was just from being out in the sun for too long. But he wouldn't have to worry about it for too long. The heist was set to go next week, and then they would take the city for themselves, kicking the heroes and mayor out of their city on their asses, but in the meantime, the trio had decided to pull off one last little heist, a simple bank robbery, for the good old times. They suited up and left their headquarters, ignoring the odd sense of foreboding hanging over their heads.

"ON THE FLOOR, HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD" Lucifer shouted, people screaming in fear as he illusioned up multiples of himself, leaving him free to go help Kuro and Gil.

He started to make his way to the vault, but a hand stretched out and grabbed his ankle, stopping him. He looked down and froze, seeing the angry face of the mayor staring up at him.

"I knew it was you!"

Lucifer felt his heart stop. He opened his mouth, to say something.

"You're the one who broke into my office that one time!"

Oh- So he didn't recognize him after all, thank god. He opened his mouth to bark at him to release him and be a good hostage, but the doors of the bank burst open before he could speak.

He looked back, gritting his teeth when he saw his least favorite people emerge from the dust, the Fabulous 4.

"Darkling! Let the mayor go!" Captain Marvel shouted, taking on a ridiculous pose.

He made a split second decision and grabbed Luciano's arm, yanking him up and holding him against his chest as he struggled, placing the palm of his hand close to his temple as his hand started to glow blue.

"Stand down, or I kill him." His voice wavered and he hooped no one noticed that, or the trembling of his hands.

Captain Marvel almost charged, but Magicka put a hand out to stop him. "We can't risk it, We can't endanger a life." He made a face and stepped back.

His heart was racing, and he could tell the Mayors was too. He started to step back, his illusions rushing the heroes to throw them off as he turned and ran, Luciano now draped over his shoulder securely. He skidded into the vault, startling Kuro and Gil.

"The four idiots are here, lets grab what we have and split up!" He grabbed a duffel bag, and still holding the Mayor, he ran out the emergency exit, narrowly avoiding a series of exploding teacups as he darted out the emergency exit, and took off. The second he took off though, Luciano started screaming bloody murder in his ear. Lucifer winced and tightened his grip.

Would you stop screaming dammit! I'm not going to drop you, you'll be fine!"

Luciano instantly stopped struggling, looking at his captor. The comforting but gruff tone of the voice sounded a little too familiar for them to have just met that one time… His eyes spied a small latch holding his mask on his face. He reached for it, and by the time Lucifer realized what had just happened, his mask was gone and the cold wind was hitting his flushed and clammy skin. His eyes widened and he stopped, hovering. Luciano had leaned back and was looking at his face, his face showing his shock and disbelief, his hair whipping around his face.

"Lucifer...all along, it was you?" he whispered, hurt.

Lucifer couldn't respond, his throat too tight to draw in air.

"Answer me!" Luciano begged, gripping the fabric on his shoulder.

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut. "...I was tricking you all along. I only needed you to trust me so we could use you, to gain control of the city."

Luciano held in a quiet sob. "You damn liar! You can't mean that!"

"I do. I never liked you." he whispered.

Luciano sobbed quietly against his shoulder, and Lucifer put on his game face, headed towards the outskirts of town, where their hideout was. Upon landing Gilbert took Luciano to a holding cell while Lucifer made to go to his room, only to find his path blocked by Kuro.

"What are you giving me that look for?" he growled testily.

Kuro grabbed his collar and pulled him down, snarling.

"He saw your face, didn't he? Lucifer, if he knows your identity, it could ruin everything we have worked so hard towards!"

"So what if he did? He won't tell any-"

Kuro interrupted him. "It doesn't matter! You've shown him too much. You know what we do to those who know too much."

Lucifer felt dread take an icy grip on his heart. "You mean.."

"We eliminate them. And if you are truly loyal to us, you won't have a problem with that."

Lucifer shook his head numbly.

"Good. We will take care of him later."

Kuro left, leaving him alone with his thoughts as he sank down onto their couch. At some point during his fake confession to Luciano, he had felt like he had died inside, and the butterflies in his stomach had become angry snakes. he sat there for a few hours, his mind in turmoil. He was 32, and had never been in love before, much less had anyone love him. Yet, he had finally had a chance, and he had ripped it to shreds, in favor of dominating a city he honestly didn't like. But he was also loyal. He had known his teammates his entire life, and what would it say about him if he betrayed his own brother in favor of love? Maybe he should just go talk to Gilbert.

* * *

So yeah, the next chapter will be the last installment, unless enough people ask for a revamped and extended version


	4. Chapter 4

SO here it is, the final chapter. Q~Q

(Also it occurred to me just now I never did a disclaimer so: I do not own Hetalia nor its characters, and I make no profit off of this work)

* * *

He snuck down the hallways, trying to make sure he didn't run into Kuro. Upon reaching his brothers room, he slipped inside, finding the albino sitting in front of a TV, playing Call of Duty with his stolen Xbox.

"Gil?"

No response.

"Gilbert!"

His brother jerked, and popped his earbuds out, pausing the game. "Whats up?"

"I need to talk to yo-" His brother cut him off.

"Is it about the mayor?"

Lucifer looked dumbstruck, making Gilbert laugh.

"Come on, I raised you, I know exactly what goes through your head."

Lucifer gave a small chuckle, and flopped down on the bed. "You're right, on both accounts. I can't hide anything from you… but yes, it's about the mayor."

Gilbert gave him a small smile and turned around fully to face him. "I could tell the moment you started to "trick" him, that you loved him. Brother, why did you let Kuro decide to kill him?"

"Because, I can't betray you guys and our plans!"

Gilbert shook his head. "That's not all. You're afraid aren't you? That something will go wrong and you will be left alone, huh?" Upon getting no response from Lucifer, he sighed and tugged him into a hug. "You know, you will always have me brother. But I want you to take this chance, and get out of here. I will be just fine, and Kuro will get over it eventually. But you need this…"

Lucifer contemplated this for a while longer before nodding, and hugging him back. "You're right Gilbert...thank you. I love you brother."

He stood up and ran out the door, Gilbert calling out a good luck. He sprinted down to the holding cell, and peered in. Luciano was curled up on a cot. He hesitated, but then entered in the numerical code into the lock pad, making the plasma bars fade. He stepped into the cell.

"Luciano," he noted how the other stiffened. "Please look at me."

He sat up and turned to face him with bloodshot eyes. "Are you here to rub what you did in my face?"

"I lied" He blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I lied," He started walking toward him. "Everything that happened was real. The butterflies that being around you gave me, the way you made me laugh. Everything I felt in here," He said softly, putting his hand over his heart. "Was 100% real."

Luciano looked at him with a distrustful gaze. "How can I know you aren't just lying to me again?"

" I know I hurt you, but you have to believe me. The only reason I did that, is because I felt I couldn't be selfish, and betray my brother and friend but, I want this more than I want the city. I want to step out of my comfort zone and try this, because, I think I love you… I've never felt this way before."

Luciano's gaze softened and his stance became less defensive. "If that's the truth..how are we going to get out of this?"

"I'm going to break you out, and we can leave."

They were silent for a while, before Luciano nodded, and walked over to him. "Lets do it." He reached out and took Luciano's hand, when red lights started blaring.

"Security has been breached, primary and secondary defenses have fallen."

Lucifer's eyes widened, and he picked Luciano up, running towards the main wing. By the time he ran in, Kuro and Gilbert were already there, ready.

"Brace yourselves!" Gilbert shouted, as explosions rocked the building, and the reinforced door was kicked down. Lucifer's eyes skimmed over the intruders. One, Two, Three...weren't there four? He didn't have time to think as the fight began, and he had to set Luciano down, standing in front of him defensively. Captain Marvel came at him, throwing punches and kicks that were easily avoided. He was holding up fine until his foe brought out his lasso, the strands sparking with electricity. He avoided the first few strikes, but then he faked, and managed to wrap it around his wrist. He shouted in pain and tried to tug himself free. Captain Marvel upped the voltage and he screamed, going down to his knees. He could faintly hear Luciano screaming his name. He grit his teeth and raised his free hand, casting an illusion of himself breaking free and running for the door. The Captain almost fell for it, but instead of letting his whip go and running after his hallucination, he went forward, still gripping the line tight. So Lucifer fell forward, weakly catching himself. Captain Marvel stopped when he felt the pressure and blinked, the neon blue of Lucifer's powers leaking out of his eyes, leaving only the hero's untainted sapphire blue. He grinned at Lucifer, and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back as Luciano screamed.

"You won't take my city!" he growled, and kicked him over again. The amount of electricity that had run through him left him stunned and defenseless, his powers sputtering out on his fingertips. Marvel put his boot down on the base of his wing and put his weight on his, grinning at Lucifer's scream of pain at the pressure on his sensitive wings. Luciano had had enough, and let out a feral roar, tackling Marvel. He was about to punch the fallen hero in the face, when someone ran in. "T-minus 10 seconds, heroes, retreat!"

Lucifer foggily remembered, this was the fourth member, the Invisible Dynamite. The heroes immediately fled, as did Kuro and Gilbert, not realizing Lucifer wasn't behind them. Luciano ran to him and tugged his shoulder. "Lucifer, get up! We have to go!"

He sluggishly tried to get to his feet but fell, the extended expose to such a high voltage of electricity leaving his legs feeling like mush.

"5…..4…..3…."

"LUCIFER GET UP!"

"2...1…."

Lucifer managed to grab Luciano's wrist and pulled him down to the ground, rolling on him and tucking his wings around the others body tightly,rolling himself up into a fetal position..

"0"

The ground shook as a huge explosion erupted from the center of the building, the heroes and villains alike staring in horror as their hopes of the Mayor and the Darkling making a last second escape faded.

Gilbert's lip quivered, his hands covering his mouth. "He's gone…my baby brother is gone."

The heroes were bickering behind him.

"What are we going to do? It was our explosion that killed the mayor!"

"Come on, it's the villains fault, they kidnapped him!"

"ENOUGH!" Kuro yelled.

"Look, if they really are dead, we need to search the debris, and see if we can find their bodies."

They all nodded in agreement, and began the search. Soon, night had fallen, and Gilbert sighed. "The blast must have incinerated their bodies or something...they're gone you guys.."

A morose silence fell over the group, and they silently parted ways. Kuro paused and looked back at Gilbert, who had his back to him, staring down at his hands.

"Are you coming?"

Gilbert jerked and hastily tucked a scrap of singed paper into his pocket.

"Yeah...I'm coming" He said with a soft but sad smile, looking off towards the mountains behind the wreckage that separated them and the next city.

"You did good little brother. I'm proud of you."

He left with Kuro, a single black feather drifting to the ground behind them as they left.

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked it! And if you did, let me know if you would like to see this redone, or maybe even a sequel?


End file.
